Goodbye
by Lieutenant Resorii
Summary: Trowa leaves Quatre. [Recommendation: While reading, listen to "Amazed" by Lone Star or "Dreamer" by Ozzy Osbourne.] ^_^


Goodbye  
  
The afternoon was wet and cold, and the weather forecasters on the radio had predicted a storm for the evening. Quatre was searching through the closet for a luggage bag while Trowa hastily dug through his dresser drawers to pull out every article of clothing he owned. Quatre looked over his shoulder at him and felt his heart sink.  
  
"Trowa," he sighed. "Is this really necessary?" Trowa frowned and ignored him. The poor blonde waited for a response but the room was dead. He found a bag for his friend and passed it to him, trying to hold back tears. Trowa left the room to get the rest of his belongings. Outside, the rain covered the bedroom window and it was hard to see. Quatre walked over to the window sill and sat on the bed-side, watching the rain fall. When Trowa returned, he saw him sitting there with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Look," assured Trowa, "You'll be fine without me." He placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his forehead. Quatre sobbed and cupped his face in his hands.  
  
"Oh Trowa..." Trowa felt his heart sink too, but managed to hold back his own tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre," he whispered. "I'll still always love you." Quatre looked up at him and saw the sadness in his expression too. He looked into his lover's eyes and put on a fake-smile.  
  
"Goodbye, Quatre." He closed his bag and carried it out the door with him.  
  
Quatre was heart-broken; crushed to pieces. The one true love of his life had just walked out the door on him. He could feel his whole world tumble down... and it was a terrible feeling indeed. He didn't even try and stop him, he felt so bad. Just outside, he heard Trowa fire up the jeep, getting ready to go. He watched him from the window and waved as he left, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
That evening, Quatre felt very alone. More alone than he had ever felt before; so empty, and unwanted. He tried to fall asleep, but the memories he shared with Trowa made him feel sadder and sadder.  
  
He recalled the frist time they met. They were fighting in their Mobile Suits and both agreed to surrender to eachother. He rememebred seeing the handsome boy there, standing tall, looking straight at him. It was so peaceful, and it was the first time Quatre had realized he had a crush on a boy! [Heh heh.]  
  
He rememebred some of the fun times they shared together... Holding hands in the sunset, walking at the edge of a lake, playfully splashing eachother with water... chasing eachother like they were back in kindergarten, going back to his place for the night and waking up beside him...  
  
He remembered his scent too. It was like he was still there with him. Lying in bed with him to protect him from the big scary storm outside. But he wasn't. And it made Quatre feel very down. He couldn't stop crying and thinking about him. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to him, besides being around when his father died... then he started rememebring those moments too.  
  
His father had basically commited suicide. Quatre tried to stop him, he tried to call out to him, but he did it anyway.  
  
Quatre felt as though his heart had completely shattered. He had lost the two people that he had cared about most in his life. It was like a part of him had died with all the sad memories.  
  
Suddenly the power went out and Quatre was left in total darkness. He whimpered and called out Trowa's name. He was very frightened but had no one to hold him. No one to reassure him that everything was going to be okay and that he was going to be alright. The thunder boomed loudly and there was a lot of lightning, but somehow, he managed to eventually fall asleep.  
  
The next morning, Trowa was still gone. Quatre had no one to say "good morning" to, and felt rather incomplete. He had a quick shower and made breakfast for himself right after. It was strange cooking for just one person. He tried to eat it all, but he really had no appetite.  
  
Shortly after, the telephone rang. Feeling a sudden bit of hope, Quatre greatfully answered the call.  
  
"Hey," shouted Duo. "What's up?" Quatre was very disappointed and started crying again.  
  
"Nothing..." he sobbed. Duo listened to him cry and wondered if he should try to help him or not.  
  
"What's the matter, kiddo?" he asked. Quatre cried harder.  
  
"It's really nothing, Duo..." Duo felt kind of bad for him and let him go. Quatre hung up and looked over at a photo on the counter. Trowa had his picture taken in his soldier's uniform. He looked so brave and handsome. Quatre really missed him. He stared at the picture for quite a while, until Duo rang the doorbell, breaking his concentration.  
  
"Oh Quatre..." he smiled, giving him a tight hug. "What happened to you?" Quatre cried on his shoulder and let him know that Trowa had decided to leave.  
  
"What?!" Duo let go of him and looked him straight in the eyes. "You poor guy, why would he do that to you?" Quatre sniffled and shrugged. "He had a bad dream about us, and thought maybe it was sign for him to leave."  
  
Duo thought for a moment. He hated seeing Quatre like this and wondered where Trowa might go for the night. But at that very moment, Trowa stepped into the doorway. He dropped his bags and fell on his knees.  
  
"Quatre, please forgive me..." Quatre slowly turned to face him.  
  
"Trowa!" he cried, leaping from his seat. He jumped on him and gave him a big hug. Trowa kissed him excitedly and smiled.  
  
"I made a really big mistake last night!"  
  
"I don't care," he smiled. "You're back and that's all that matters! I really missed you!"  
  
Trowa got up and kissed him once more. "Well, I'm gunna make it up to you." Duo laughed.  
  
"Okay, I think I'm gonna head back now. Ciao!"  
  
"Bye!" they waved. Trowa and Quatre were so happy to be back together, they couldn't keep their hands off eachother. They spent the rest of the day just looking into eachother's eyes, and making sweet, passionate love. They had never felt to happy to see eachother and vowed to never break up again.  
  
:: End :: 


End file.
